


What are The Odds

by YOUR_SUGARPLUM_FAIRY



Category: ITZY (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Cliche, Cliffhangers, F/F, F/M, Idols, Independence, K-pop References, Kinks, Love Triangles, My First AO3 Post, Secret Relationship, Switch Park Jimin (BTS), Top Kim Taehyung | V, University, Work In Progress, idol realtionships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUR_SUGARPLUM_FAIRY/pseuds/YOUR_SUGARPLUM_FAIRY
Summary: y/n is a working student, supporting herself because she wanted to be a K-pop idol. One night in her shift she came across a familiar looking guy, and let me tell you he looks like he is one of her idols.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader
Kudos: 2





	What are The Odds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Hope you guys go easy on me:>>

Being a college student is hard but in your case….it is very very hard.  
You got kicked out of your house because you wanted to be a kpop idol.  
Luckily one of your bestfriend Ryujin is nice enough to let you stay in their house until you get an apartment. 

You got a job as a barista in a well known café (thankfully). You look ok, you are not ugly nor pretty.  
There is one thing tho you have an amazing body. You always get compliments and guys crushing on you. 

“Hey Y/N!” your bestfriend say by the way he name is Ryujin. “ Hey Ryu! What took you so long?” “ Yeji just asked for some help” Yeji is her girlfriend. “Your girlfriend just makes up excuses man, she just wants to see you” your eyes rolling on her foolishness “Ugh, fine whatever you say. Let’s go”  
While walking to class you asked Ryujin “ What are your thoughts on BTS’ comeback?” “ Oh my god I thought your never going to ask! They were amazing to have , did you see Jimin’s new hair color ugh he looks so hot!” she exclaimed almost drawing everybody’s attention to you two. “ Geez you are whipped, anyways I am going to my class, see you later.” You guys have different classes and she always walks you to the café you work in. You thought to yourself you are so lucky her no homo tho.

School ends and you do the usual, walk to the café with Ryujin, wave her goodbye, and go put on your apron.  
There were many customers ranging from high school students to old business men looking very stressed ‘looks like he had a bad day’.  
passed it’s closing time, you are always the one closing up the café. 

10 minutes till closing time a tall man came in. He wears sunglasses and a mask. You kinda panicked he looked like he is into shady stuff. Since you have 10 min. left you put on your smile even though you are tired af. “ What can I get from you sir?” He took of his glasses of, that’s strange, he looked familiar. You hear him speak but it is muffled because of the mask. “Sir do you mind taking of your mask, I can’t hear you well.”  
You said kinda afraid if he will be one of those customers. You can see him smile using his eyes.  
When he took of his mask, you feel like fainting.

“What the hell!, Namjoon?!”

he smiled “Ah I can see you are an ARMY hehe” “ Ok moving on hehe what can I can get for you?” you say slightly panicked and awkward like the person you are. “ Can I get an iced Americano and an Oreo cake” he smiled again revealing his cute dimples ‘Oh my God, he is so cute aahh’ you internally screamed “Dine in or take out?” “Dine in.” he said surprising you ‘maybe they had a break or something’ you thought to yourself “Ok, you can take a seat anywhere you like hehe” really Y/N, the awkward laugh geez you are so stupid. He took a seat in front of the counter. You didn’t think about it too much. You started preparing the Americano and Oreo cake, you took a slight glance to him, he is staring at you, KIM NAMJOON IS STARING AT YOU, oh God do I look weird? is this a dream? Nah he is not staring at you it’s too cliché.

You finished preparing his order and you came up to him “ Here is your order, one iced Americano and an Oreo cake” you smiled and he gladly returned it. ‘I swear to God you are going to faint Y/N’. you went to the counter, you got a small cake roll and packed it up for him, for free of course. Before you give it to him you came to your senses and flipped the sign from open to closed, he saw the action “ Your closing already?” he cutely asked while sipping some coffee. “Yeah you came just in time” “ I should hurry maybe I am taking too long.” “ nah it’s ok it happens all the time, don’t worry.” you went to the counter, grabbed the cake roll, a permanent marker, and your phone not for a picture of course you want your phone autographed hah. You went up to him, you gave him the cake roll “I didn’t order a roll, didn’t I?” “ no you didn’t I wanted to give you this as a gift” slightly blushing “ Aww thanks” he smiled again, gosh this guy is going to be the death of me. “Also can I get an autograph? I know you won’t agree for a picture” he slightly frowned I was slightly worried “ No you can have a picture” “really?!” “yah!” he said happily “I want a picture of you too” he said “ you whot?” you said surprised “yah uhm you look very pretty and I was wondering if I can also get your number?”

“wait, the KIM NAMJOON WANTS MY NUMBER?” he chuckled “yes uhm, what do you say??” you felt like you are dreaming “ uhm sure ah eh wait the picture haha.” Why do you have to be so awkward, you took your phone and tried to stretch it so that Namjoon can be seen “Lemme do it” he chuckled and snatched my phone. Still flustered he took two photos on your phone and his. 

He took your number and he walked of saying goodbye. While closing the café you keep thinking to your self “What the eff just happened?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? Stay tuned for more.


End file.
